The Price of Beauty, The Price of Pain
by Kazi-Kun
Summary: Given a mission to infiltrate ZAFT, Hotaru soon finds out that there's NO such thing as a secret weapon...
1. Worst Mission Ever

This is what happens when you watch YouTube and CineMax at the same time. I was watching "Drop Dead Gorgeous" (a reeeeaaaally funny movie! You have to see it!) and a GSD tribute and a SM tribute to Hotaru. This just happened. Prepare the lynch mobs-we're goin' after FAITH.

* * *

Gundam SEED Destiny/Sailor Moon

"The Price of Beauty, The Price of Pain"

" NO WAY IN GALATIC HELL!"

"Sounds like Hotaru just got her latest mission." Haruka turned the page of the sports section idly as she sat on the couch. Michiru was sitting beside her with a fashion mag.

"It does, doesn't it?" The Oceanic Senshi replied in the same uninterested tone as she turned the page of her magazine. "Well, it sounds like she doesn't like it one bit."

"No-no-no-no!" Hotaru came down the stairs with Mamoru at her heels. "I am not doing it and you can't make me! Have Usa do it! Or Minako! It's up their alleys-not mine! I am a weapon, Mamoru-not your undercover cop!"

"You're the only one who can do it! You're the closest thing we've got to a Coordinator!" Mamoru's words made Hotaru stop in her tracks. Haruka and Michiru looked at each other and got up fast, leaving the room as fast as they could.

Hotaru turned around, her eyes colder-yes, far colder than space itself. "So, that's your little game. You ask me to put aside my life to go undercover as-as the very thing I despise about this goddamn world. I am a warrior-a weapon honed for killing and slaughter. I do not do these kind of jobs. Do I make myself clear?"

"Living with Haruka has clearly given you an attitude problem." Mamoru didn't know why the two older Senshi had bolted from the room. She was likely to use her powers when she was this pissed. "Since you have arranged genes, you are the only one who can pass off as a Coordinator. If you can infiltrate their defenses, you'll be doing your job, I promise. It's just a cover as you gather information for our side so we can defeat them good and proper. ZAFT is getting too big for its bows-we need someone on the inside, someone we alone can trust to give us accurate information."

Hotaru sighed heavily, not seeing any way out of it. They needed her to be a spy-like she was trained to be but she knew she'd regret this big time. She reluctantly nodded.

"Fine…I'll be in the goddamn Coordinator beauty pageant."

* * *

**Hotaru:** I'm getting him back for that.

And we'll all help. I promise.


	2. And it begins 4 Cinderella

Oh, boy. Something tells me that there's going to be trouble...

* * *

High heels, tight dresses, styled hair, made up faces and beautiful bodies stood before the Chairman in lines that filled the ballroom of the hotel he was holding auditions in. Over a hundred Coordinator girls had turned out to compete in the pageant ZAFT was putting on. They all seemed nervous-all but one. This one was perfect for him to sponsor.

She had long legs, slender arms, delicate hands, slender neck and perfect curves. She had long black hair that was pinned out of her face at her temples and bangs feathering her forehead but the bangs split to show a white oval stone no her forehead. Her amethyst eyes and expression were sad and unreachable by anyone's heart. She wore a thick strap box collar light purple satin dress with a slit up the back of the mid thigh length skirt. Her satin stiletto pumps made her taller and defined her sexy legs even more. Her earrings were light gold studs and light amethyst rods. She had 3 on each ear lobe. The ones closest to her head were the longest and got shorted until the third-the shortest of the trio. A gold chain with a light amethyst bar was around her neck and matching anklets, bracelets and watch finished the look. Her lips were a pale lavender-rose pink gloss and her eyes were shadowed with light purple. Her nails were painted light purple, adding to the effect.

It seemed she was from another world. And the Chairman wanted for her to be his chosen beauty. He had to get to her before anyone else did because he could see the other high ranking Coordinators eyeing her as well. Good thing he saw the number plague at her feet.

(A/N: "...She came from another world..." No duh! She's from SATURN!)

"Yzak, tell Athrun put my name down for Lady Number 17. And I want her before someone else claims her." He told the young man beside him.

"Yes, Chairman Dullindal. It will be done." Yzak walked away to go to his comrade who was waiting for the number of that special lady so se could the Chairman's name down first. In other words, Athrun Zala was waiting in line.

"Athrun, put Chairman Dullindal down for Lady Number 17." Yzak relayed to Athrun.

"17, huh? Is she a looker or someone mind-blowing?" Athrun asked as the two boys headed towards the register table.

Yzak shrugged. "Got me. I keep getting confused when I look at her. They're all smiling and happy like they want this. 17 seemed kind of sad, depressed-like she doesn't want to be here, like she lost someone dear."

"Is that so? What color is she wearing?" Zala put the Chairman's name down on the digital clipboard that transmitted to the large screen that had lines to display names next to the numbers.

"Light purple-and it's all simple compared to the others." The other FAITH member answered as "Chairman G. Dullindal" appeared on the line next to number 17. "And she kind of stands out but in a good way."

"Hmm. Sounds like we have ourselves a Cinderella."

* * *

...how I HATE being right. 


	3. Secret Cover Blown

And here it is in it's Debute.

* * *

Chairman Dullindal looked at his prize from behind his desk, her file open on the desktop. She was sitting lady like in the chair in front of his desk, a sparkling beauty in a faded blue satin dress that was almost identical to her light purple one she wore yesterday except her straps were thinner. Her turquoise jewelry was simple, just like yesterday's light amethyst jewelry she wore the day before.

"It says your name is Hikari Rainer and that you're 17." Dullindal replied, speaking firmly but he was having trouble trying to keep his face straight. He was so pleased to have pulled her away from everyone. He had reviewed her information packet and had a little research done, taking advantage of the night between the choosing and the meeting. "But I'm not quite sure that's entirely true." He rose to his feet and walked to stand behind her. He put his hands on her shoulders and put his lips by her ear. "I know who you are and why you're here, _Ms. Hotaru Tomoe of Lunar Colony Crystal Tokyo_."

Hotaru took a sharp breath in shock. How could he find out so soon? She hadn't done anything yet! Her mission just began yesterday!

"I know you're here to gather information for ORB and I should have you executed here and now, but there's this little problem, you see." His hands slid down her bare arms seductively. "I rather like you and what I like, I want. And I always get-and keep what I want. I take good care of them as well. I am going to keep you, Ms. Tomoe, and I'm going to take good care of you but there's something I want in return."

"And what's that?" Hotaru asked nervously, trying not to panic.

Dullindal smiled, his eyes knowing that she couldn't get away even if she wanted to.

"I want you to be the new face of ZAFT. You are going to replace Lacus Clyne as the Coordinator Goddess that every man will go to war to protect."

* * *

It doesn't look good...


	4. Tightened Leash

Why am I always right?!

_

* * *

_

_Ice skating, ballet, gymnastics…Goddamn-he's turning me into a damned civilian! He's going to ruin my training and dull my skills. I am weapon-fighting is all I know that will never change. Humans live and die but war is eternal. And as long as war is eternal, warriors such as me will be needed to fight those wars. Warriors like myself are the only weapons that will never change at any time._

Hotaru was pissed beyond measure as she practiced kata after kata on her moonlit balcony. Her movements were viscous and precise-absolutely deadly to the receiver of any of her blows. Could the others see her from the colony? Could they see how mad she was allowing herself to express? Or would the be made at her because they had sent her 2 weeks ago and they had heard nothing?

_**BEEP-BEEP! BEEP-BEEP! **_

"Huh?" Hotaru looked over at her towel and sports drink on the balcony's table with her leg in the air. The watch on her towel was glowing in patterns of the jewels.

_**BEEP-BEEP! BEEP-BEEP! **_

Hotaru walked to her towel and wiped off the sweat that dampened her skin. She picked up her communicator and opened it without hesitation. The screen had Taiki's image on it.

"Good evening, Hotaru." He said with a gentle but firm air. "How goes your mission?"

"War isn't called 'hell' for nothing, Taiki." Hotaru answered. She looked up at the moon. "Can you all see me from home? I'm here on Earth, as the Chairman's sponsoree."

"I'm afraid without your powers or your Crystal, we cannot get as detail as we would like." Taiki responded with a sigh. "Can you send me what you gathered?"

"Uh, Taiki-about that…" Hotaru trailed off, not looking at the small screen.

"Hotaru, we need that information to defeat ZAFT." Taiki didn't notice the hand that was now placed on her shoulder. The Chairman held out his other hand for the communicator. "Have you or have you not gathered any information for us?"

"Give it to me, Hotaru." Dilindall ordered, his hand tightening on her shoulder. Hotaru looked away and put the Sailor Item in his hand, the communicator closed. He pushed Hotaru aside into Dearka's arms and she was instantly handcuffed behind her back. "It seems I need to remove everything from your old life. I can't even trust the most simplest appearing of your possessions."

He dropped the communicator on the ground and Yzak drew his gun, firing a bullet at it.

"No!" Hotaru tried to go to the damaged item as it shattered into small chunks. Dearka pulled her back by her upper arms but she still struggled to get free. "Dammit! That was my only link home! The only thing I brought with me to keep my sanity!"

Dullindal looked Hotaru over in her black workout outfit with her hair in a ponytail at the base of her neck. Her hair was falling out of once tight ponytail and the whisps fell around and into her face as she glared icily at the Coordinator male. She wasn't one to give up-not one bit. The Chairman knew that and he had it all planned.

"Take her to a new room and search this place from top to bottom and everywhere she has been for _any_ length of time." The man ordered, looking her seriously in the eye. "Bring me whatever you find-whether or not it seems ridiculous."

"Yes, sir!" The 2 young men agreed. Dearka jerked Hotaru off balance and half dragged her out of the room.

"Yzak-get Athrun to watch her. I don't want her on her own." The Chairman instructed in a low voice. "And clean up that mess before you search the room. I want to destroy everything in front of her."

Yzak saluted his superior. "As you command, Chairman. Your orders will be carried out."

* * *

Again, again-this DOES NOT look good. 


	5. And Now Sleeping Beauty

Is it just me or have we heard NOTHING from Sesshomaru for a while?

**Shinn:** And that's a bad thing HOW?

-thought clicks- Good point.

* * *

Athrun watched her pace as he stood in front of the doors of the small room. There was no balcony, no bathroom just through a connected door, and no able-to-open windows. Security cameras, sensors and various other detection devices were all over the room. Athrun was merely there to emphasize the fact that she was caught and there was no escape.

Her pacing was the only thing she could do because if she stopped to meditate-she'd be defenseless. And with FAITH surrounding her, she couldn't allow that at any cost. She was still in her workout clothes and she was kind of lightheaded from the lack of electrolytes that she had lost in her sweat. She couldn't give into her desires to sleep and rest-not yet.

"If you keep that up, you'll wear a grove into the floor." Athrun told her, watching her go back and forth. "Lay down and get some rest. I'll be a good boy and stay at my post so you don't have to worry."

"I'm not stupid enough to go to sleep while the enemy's watching me." Hotaru retorted, crossing her arms and looking icily at Athrun. She had stopped pacing and now she was facing him with a pissed expression.

"Well, I'm not stupid enough to step outside the door and leaving you inside here alone." The pilot shot back, crossing his own arms. "Just go to bed already. You've got one hell of a day tomorrow as punishment for that stunt of yours."

Hotaru wasn't a fool. She knew that she'd be in quite a situation if she went to sleep, if she let her guard down. Having fought in every war the moon colony had participated in, Hotaru was not at all stupid. She had been the one to wait for the targets, for the POWs to fall asleep, and then did what she had to do. Athrun was in over his head when it came to Hotaru. She could outlast any soldier in any situation, making whoever she was facing off with paranoid and in an undesirable position of being at her barely existent mercy.

"Good night, Ms. Tomoe." Athrun replied, taking Hotaru by surprise. She didn't show it but she was caught off guard. Suddenly something punctured her side and filled her bloodstream. Exhaustion washed over her and her body collapsed.

She fell to her knees then dropped to her side, out within seconds. Before she closed her eyes, she dimly saw the silhouette of Athrun and someone else standing over her. Unable to keep awake, Hotaru fell into the darkness of sleep.

* * *

**Sesshomaru:** -Somewhere off screen- KAZUMA!

**Rey:** I do believe you jinxed yourself, Kaz.

I do believe you're right, Rey.


	6. Now What to do?

**Sesshomaru:** -storms on screen and grabs Kaz by the front of her tank top- Take. These. Damn. Beads. Off. My. Neck. NOW.

Uh, uh..._SIT!_

-Multiple CRASH-

* * *

_"…dangerous. You saw the recordings. She is not some doll you can collect." _

_"I'm aware of that, thank you. And I'm not going to send her to her death. She is much more valuable to me alive." _

Hotaru drowsily opened her eyes, feeling really groggy and half-awake. She dimly registered that her hands were cuffed behind her but getting out didn't need her to be awake for it to be done. The handcuffs fell off her wrists and Hotaru staggered to her feet, leaning against the wall to do it. She didn't dare use her hands, not about to leave prints or evidence of her existence.

She was in a cell of some kind but yet again-it didn't matter. She had gotten out of prisons before and so far, there wasn't one that could hold her. Blame it on her Saturian blood and training that she barely remembered. Hotaru was made to be invisible and to do it in her sleep. Now she understood why Mamoru had assigned her to this mission…well, he had asked as one friend to another and like always, she gave in because of her old need to have someone to be proud of her, to need her.

Slipping through the bars was simple when you have serpent DNA graphed into your own on your home world. And seeing in the dark as well as slipping passed security unseen were also DNA graphing bonuses. This prison was top of the line but not secure enough to keep her in. She made it out of the top security floor and into the execution amphitheater.

For some reason she couldn't see in the darkness of this unlit death theater. It unnerved her as her silent footsteps carried her towards what she hoped was the center of the room. And then the overhead light turned on, blinding her with her natural night vision. Hotaru half stumbled back as she heard guns clicking off in the distance. Her element gave her ability after ability but it meant she'd be out for a while when it was time to sleep.

"That escape only took you 49 seconds. I bet that time would be cut even more had that sleeping agent not been administered." Dullindal replied, his voice echoing everywhere, not giving her a location for her target. "There's a reason why you can't see in this room. It has to do with the same light frequency used to block out night vision scopes. I had a feeling it would work on you. Now, I have studied you since before this mission even took place in the Natural's pitiful little brain. You're quite the little anomaly, little girl, and I like anomalies. Are you ready for that next step?"

"What 'next step' are you talking about?" One bad thing about being able to do inhuman things when your still as groggy as hell from some sleeping drug-your thinking's pretty much crap until the drug ran its course.

Someone grabbed her shoulder and Hotaru reacted but that same someone came up behind her and put a gun to her temple. Groggy or not, Hotaru knew that she could never outmaneuver a bullet this close. Their arm went around her shoulders and she was forced to move forward. A second light went on and the Chairman was sitting in a chair with one hell of a smug look. She had walked right passed him and he let her. God, that was a scary thought.

"Yes, I sat here and let you go by. The snipers were just to get you to hone your hearing enough to be unable to locate me." Dullindal had the most triumphant of smirks. A couple underling soldiers-brand new to the game-came forward, into the light holding a lady's uniform with a pair of knee high boots and a case. The person holding her released her and fell back to God-knew-where. "To answer your question, I need you to take you place amongst your fellow Coordinators and serve as a member of FAITH. It's the only place you deserve to be. You'll finally get the respect and power you deserve."

"No-NO! I am a citizen of the Moon Colony Crystal Tokyo and a member of the Council of the Moon. I hold the position as Minister of War and Defense. I cannot-" Hotaru was cut off as the Chairman stood and put his hands on her shoulders.

"You don't seem to understand. This isn't a simple 'need' as most matters are. I have _very_ few women I can honestly trust with my life. This was merely a test to see if you could handle any situation. The pageant doesn't really exist, just a cover to get the best of the best smuggled in." Dullindal explained her softly, his lips by her ear. "Take the place you rightfully deserve, by my side as my second-in-command and most trusted. I had to resort to such low measures because I needed the only soldier who has survived countless battles and completed every single mission-no matter what it took-and can still stand before me as beautiful and unmarred as the Goddesses of Old. I need your strength by my side to help me through these times of nonstop war and bloodshed."

Hotaru stepped back, not sure what to do. Her mind was slowly waking up but not fast enough for her liking. She needed to think clearly but she also had a mission to complete. What the hell was she supposed to do now?

* * *

-runs by in a panic- EEEK! Somebody get me John Constantine! And FAST!

**Sessh:** GET BACK HERE!


	7. Ice Skating and New Friends

-Runs by yet again but in opposite direction- He's got Sounga! Someone help me!

**Sesshy:** I said 'GET BACK HERE'! -Branishing Sounga above his head-

* * *

The _Minerva_ Gundam pilots were freezing their butts off in winter outfits and ice skates at a local Coordinator colony's ice rink. The Chairman was with his FAITH operatives and a young lady who was quite a knock out. She had in a lavender and white outfit and she had white ice skates over her shoulder. Her hair was braided with a lavender bow. She wore snowflake dangle earrings and she didn't look at all pleased with any of this.

"Ah, the _Minerva_ Aces. The perfect company for my Winter Rose." The young lady looked like she was going to kill the Chairman. "This is Hotaru Tomoe, the new face of ZAFT."

"It's nice to meet you! I'm Lunamaria Hawke!" Lunamaria was waaaay too cheerful for this. It had to be all the pink she was wearing. Rey and Shinn exchanged looks of exasperation. "Oh, this is Shinn Asuka and Rey Za Burrel!"

"Someone needs to go on decaf." Rey mumbled to Shinn who had to hide a snicker behind his hand. The blond pilot looked Hotaru over. She looked as pleased to be there as he and Shinn.

"I'm going to get this over with." Hotaru muttered, easily gliding away from the collective of 6 men and 1 girl. Rey and Shinn watched her with interest, seeing how gracefully she was navigating the surface Shinn and Rey both learned to skate on just recently.

Chairman Dullindal cleared his throat, getting the 3 pilots' attention. "You'll need to keep an eye on her. The Moon Colony is completely Naturals-only Hotaru is a Coordinator. They have pulled the 'foster family' card on her, trying to get her to spy on ZAFT. If she talks to anyone on her cell phone, take it from her. I want to know who it is who is so desperate enough to exploit her in order to defeat the very race the Naturals created in the first place. Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir!" They saluted him.

"Good. I'll be right back. I'm leaving Yzak, Dearka, and Athrun here as protection and as a direct connection to me." The Chairman informed them. "Keep vigilant. I'll return when my business is through. Oh, and do try to keep her out of trouble."

Keep her out of trouble? Shinn and Rey looked at Hotaru as she twirled into a triple axle. The two young men didn't think that keeping her out of trouble was going to be a problem. The problem was going to be keeping her entertained once she got sick of ice-skating.

* * *

-And now in the opposite direction...- What is this, Gang Up on the Kunoichi Day?!

**Kyo, Sessh, Plushified FF Cast:** -in hot pursuit- GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE DAMMIT AND FIX US!


	8. Frilly Death and Humiliation Revenge

-Streaks by yet AGAIN- I'm getting too old for this!

**My Pursuers:** You're only 18! Now fix what you did to us! Or we'll destroy your fanfics!

_

* * *

_

_I am so bored. Why don't I just kill that bastard? But if I kill him, I won't have his passwords or access passes. I'll be screwed if I slag him before my use for him is finished. Until then, I'll have to play the little trinket on his arm. _

Hotaru's thoughts were bitter sweet as she stood on her hands on the balance beam. Lifting one hand away, she was perfectly balanced on her palm. She arched her legs over her head and rose to standing upright without the slightest bit of effort. Sitting down, Hotaru looked at the ZAFT and PLANT guards standing around the gymnasium. A heavy sigh escaped her lips as she just laid on the balance beam. God, how she wanted to fight. These "girly" methods of keeping in shape were pissing her off.

"I'm going to be 'frilled' to death. Just fan-flippin'-tastic." Hotaru muttered in a growl.

"Get up, Ms. Tomoe. You have a fitting to attend." Yzak called to her from the doors. Hotaru sat up and slid off the beam as a soldier handed Yzak her things. She walked up to him and snatched her towel from his grasp.

"I'm not swearing my loyalties to FAITH." Hotaru told him icily as she slung the towel around her neck. "So I don't need a fitting to get a uniform."

"That's not what the fitting is for. You're getting new gowns for the pageant and they have to fit just right." The silver haired pilot smirked as he led her down the halls to her bedroom prison. "The Chairman's going to a great amount of trouble for you, you know. At least pretend to be grateful."

"I don't care and I couldn't care less. I just want to go home!" Hotaru snapped, Yzak's hand on the knob of her door. The door opened and Yzak pushed her inside a little roughly.

"We'll see how you fair at the performance tomorrow." Yzak closed the door on her face. Hotaru turned and saw the dressmaker and her assistants. This was going to be the officially worst assignment in the history of her missions.

"Strip to your undergarments, please." The dressmaker instructed. Hotaru sighed heavily and did as she was told. The dressmaker brought her to the curve of full length mirrors and stood her on a small stool. She closed her eyes and mentally cursed every fiber of the Chairman's existence as she stood perfectly still while the dressmaker and her assistants started to fit a dress to her body, piece by piece.

She was so going to get Dullindal back for this series of humiliations.

* * *

Okay! That's it! NOW I'm really pissed! SUMMONING JUTSU! Get 'em, Hebi! No one threatens my Fanfics and gets away with it!

**Hebi:** -GIGANTIC summoned Snake towers over her pursuers with a hungry gleam in its eye- About time. I was thinking she'd NEVER let me out.

**My Pursuers:** Uh-oh... -flees for their collective lives-


End file.
